


"Santa didn't pick me to pull his sleigh this year...Can you help me feel better?"

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kajxp1/f4m_script_offer_santa_didnt_pick_me_to_pull_his/Have a great day <33





	"Santa didn't pick me to pull his sleigh this year...Can you help me feel better?"

**[F4M] [Script Offer] "Santa didn't pick me to pull his sleigh this year...Can you help me feel better?" [Shy Reindeer Girl][Christmas sex][Friends to Lovers][Wholesome][L-bombs][Kissing] [Fingering][Wet Pussy][Clit play][Blowjob][Deepthroat][Cowgirl][Doggy][Creampie][Not-so-silent night]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You're a reindeer girl, sad that Santa didn't choose you this year to pull his sleigh. Distraught, you hide in the igloos on Christmas night while the rest of the North Pole is celebrating. Sure enough, your best friend finds you. He sensed that you were feeling down and wants to make sure everything is alright. You have a nice conversation in the igloos, and eventually one thing leads to another..._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Clothes coming off

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[You're sulking and sniffling quietly]

(To yourself) I really thought this year would be the year…

[The listener approaches you]

(Surprised, alert) Who's there?

(It's him. You settle back down and try to hide your sadness) Oh, it's you. Hey. What are you doing down here?

To… to see me? Why would you want to see me?

Sad? I'm not sad, don't be silly. I just… I like hiding in the igloos on Christmas.

I'm not lying, it's true! You know me. I prefer peace and quiet. With all the elves and everyone partying, this is the only place where I can actually hear myself think.

Christmases should be quiet anyway, right? "Silent Night" is a famous carol for a reason.

No but seriously, why are you here? And how'd you find me?

You can't just tell me to not worry about it. You're definitely here for a reason. Spill.

Well, if you're not going to tell me anything, then at least sit by me. It's warmer on this side than by the entrance.

There we go. Isn't that much cozier?

Great. So, how's Christmas for you? Did you get the presents you wanted?

(Playfully) Oh, so you were on the Naughty list this year? Shame on you. What was your crime?

[Fake gasp] How dare you. Actually, oh my goodness, I just realized I'm sheltering a criminal in my igloo. Oh no, I'm an accomplice. [Giggle]

You always know how to make me feel better.

Wait, shit. Did I say "better"?

Ugh okay, fine. You caught me. I… I feel… This is the worst Christmas ever.

It's just that I was really, really hoping that Santa would pick me to help pull his sleigh this year. I snuck a peek at the Nice List, and saw that I was on there. And getting to help pull the sleigh is really the only present I want. To finally get to fly across the whole world, delivering presents and spreading joy.

But I guess not. It's always Comet and Cupid and Donner and… well, you know the rest.

Yes, and Rudolph. That cherry-nosed asshole. You know, he's grown up to be a real jerk. For someone who was bullied as a fawn, he's become pretty cocky.

He's mean! Like, actually. He even called me out for being a reindeer-girl, instead of a *pure* reindeer. As if that matters. I can still pull a sleigh, you know? And I can do it with a normal nose.

[Shaky breath] Do… do you think the reason Santa never picks me to pull his sleigh is because I'm a reindeer-girl?

See, you say that, but you don't really know, do you? Nobody knows.

I just wish I could be useful on Christmas, you know? I want to have a purpose. I want to feel needed. Or even just wanted. I want to mean something to someone. Even just one person . . .

[Sniffle] Whatever. I shouldn't be bothering you with all this. Sorry. I don't know what got a hold of me. I just started rambling. I'm sure this isn't how you imagined your Christmas night going.

Anyway, thanks for listening to me. You…you really made me feel heard. As usual. [giggle]

It's great having a friend like you.

[There's a brief moment of silent tension. Then, impulsively, you lean in to kiss him. The kiss lasts a while. It's passionate.]

Wow. That was---You were---I just---Wow.

[You lean in to kiss him again]

(Pulling away) Okay, okay. Wait. I just need to ask. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we've been friends for so long. I don't want this to ruin anything.

Because, if I'm being honest, I've wanted to do this with you for a while. More than you could ever know. I don't want this to be just some holiday fling. Do you actually want to do this?

[He kisses you a bit more]

I'll take that as a yes. [Giggle]

[You continue kissing for a bit, until you say…]

Put your hands up my skirt. Feel me.

[You moan as he starts rubbing you through your underwear]

Fuck. Yes. Your fingers feel so good.

You can push the panties to the side if you want. I'm dripping wet. You'll slide right in.

Not yet? You tease.

[A giggle that turns into a moan.]

Goodness, you're making my ears twitch. You feel so good.

[You continue kissing him as he teases you through your panties]

Fuck, you taste so good. Your lips are just---[A surprised, sudden moan]

[You start moaning as he slips his fingers inside you]

(Between moans) Oh that's *so* not fair. You can't just slip your fingers inside me while I'm mid-sentence. That's---that's not… Oh fuck yes.

Keep going. Please. You feel so good.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you]

Rub my clit. Rub my clit. Please.

[You start moaning louder as he starts rubbing your clit]

Shit. I'm getting so hot. I think I'm blushing. My antlers feel tingly.

[You continue moaning, until…]

Okay, I need you inside me. I'm too turned on. I'm practically pulsing down there.

Lose your clothes. And take off mine. Unwrap me. Like I'm a present. Your little present.

[Sfx: Clothes coming off]

God, you're so hot. You're perfect.

But I think your cock could use a bit of time in my mouth before you fuck me…

Move here. The igloo is warm here. Lay back. Let me do what I do best.

I'll just kiss it a little bit. Lightly. Delicate.

[You plant a few kisses on his cock]

[Giggle] You're twitching a bit. Do you like my little reindeer kisses?

[You continue kissing his cock a little bit]

Well if you like my kisses so much, I think you'll love the way your cock feels in my mouth. Here, I'll show you.

[You suck his cock a bit]

Oh my, you really twitched at that. I wonder if that happens every time…

[You continue sucking his cock]

Oh look. It does. [Giggle]

Look at me. Look into my little doe-eyes while your cock is in my mouth.

[You suck his cock for a good few moments.]

Do you like that? The way I bat my eyes at you while I suck your cock?

I haven't even begun. Just wait till I start using my tongue too. Like this:

[You start sucking his cock again, sloppier and faster now. As promised, tongue is involved. This lasts as long as you wish.]

(Between sucks) Mmm, your cock is so warm. Perfect for a cool Christmas night like this. And your precum is so sweet. Like a little treat.

I love the way you look at me when I put your cock all the way down my throat. That look of desire. It makes me feel so hot. So wanted.

[You continue sucking/deepthroating his cock for awhile, until you feel the need to fuck]

(Coming up for air) Shit, I'm dripping all over the floor. I think I'm melting the snow [giggle]. I need you inside me. Now. Please.

Wait, no. Let *me* get on top. I want to do the work. To show you what I can do. I want to be able to show off my skills to *someone*, since Santa never gave me the opportunity.

So sit back and let me show you what a good little doe I can be. I'll just--- [A moan as you slide down his cock]

You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you.

[You moan as you start finding the rhythm]

You feel so good inside me. My tail is going crazy. My ears too. You have no idea what you're doing to me. How good you make me feel.

[You start going a bit faster]

I love the way you look at me. The way you look at my body. The way you grab my hips while I ride you.

(Between moans) Thrust into me. Get as deep as you can. I can take it, don't worry. I'm not as fragile as Dasher, or Dancer, or Prancer, or Vixen…

Harder! Harder! Yes!

[You start riding him faster and harder as promised]

Goodness, you're so deep I can practically taste you again. And my heart… It's beating so fast. How are you doing this to me?

[You keep up this fast, rough pace]

I'm blushing aren't I? I can feel it. I'm getting all flustered. I'm sorry.

It's just that I've been waiting so long to do this. And now that it's happening, I… I… I don't know. It's perfect. Yes! Yes!

[You continue riding him, moaning as you collect your thoughts]

I finally mean something to someone on Christmas. And I'm so glad it's you. This truly is perfect. I love this so much…. I love *you*.

[You slow down as you realize what you just said]

Oh my goodness…. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. It just slipped, and I---

[He pulls you in for a kiss while he's inside you]

You… you love me too? You mean that? Really?

[He pulls you in for another kiss. You moan and kiss him as well]

I'll take that as a yes . . . again. [Giggle]

[A squeal as he flips you over]

Hey! What are you doing? Why'd you flip me over? What are you gonna---[A moan as he enters you again]

Oh. Yes. Grab my antlers, my hair, anything. Get as deep as possible. I want you to make my back arch.

[You start moaning louder as he does as he's told]

Mmm, and I know you love it when I push back against you.

Your hands feel so good on my body.

[You start moaning as the pace picks up again]

Fuck me. Fuck me like a true reindeer. Make me yours. I want to be your little present.

I can't feel my legs. I'm shaking. Shit.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I---oh goodness---I think I'm going to cum soon.

Yeah, yeah I am.

[You start getting closer]

You're close too? Okay. Let's cum together. Cum with me. Okay? Please?

Inside me. That's where I want it.

Yes. I want you to cum inside me.

[You're gettin even closer now]

What are you---[A *loud* moan]

Again? Really? My clit can only take so much---[another series of moans]

That's not fair, that's not fair. That's *so* not fair.

No, don't stop. Keep going. I'm going to… I'm gonna---

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Wow. That was… Wow.

I can't believe that just happened. And I can't believe I just told you I love you.

I really do, you know. I love you.

Wow, it feels really good to say that. [Giggle]

And it feels even better to hear you say it back.

[You pull him in for a kiss]

(Between kisses) You know what? Fuck Santa's sleigh. I have all I could want right here.

Thank you. Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ask for. You really made this the best Christmas ever.


End file.
